Easter Eggs
The Resistance series contains a number of Easter Eggs for the player to find. Recurring Easter Eggs Gnomes These appear on levels (and out of levels) in Resistance: Fall of Man. In the first mission of Somerset, Search and Rescue, after you've defeated all the Chimera in the first part go to the cross road, where the second group of Chimera attack you, go left to this garden where a dead Black Ops soldier is with an intel piece. Once you are in it, immediately turn left and there's a gnome. As well as in Bristol you can find another Gnome after obtaining the L11-2 Dragon and going back the way you came look through the bushes nearby and you can see it looking in the distance looking at all the destruction. Gnomes make an appearance in ''Resistance 3'' when you are in a flooded cavern, use an Auger and focus on a cabinet, you can see the outlines of many gnomes are inside the cabinet. Also on April Fools' Day all Grims will throw gnomes instead of stones at the player. Teddy Bears These appear in Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2. Locations: In Twin Falls, when you first meet up with Hawthorne who is on top of a truck look to the right and there's a white garage. Crouch down and look into the window on the furthest left and there's a teddy bear. Also the moment you enter Warner's house, kill the three Grims in the basement then turn around and look under the stairs that you entered in, you can just make out a teddy bear. At the top of Warner's house when he jumps off the broken balcony don't follow him. Instead go left on the balcony and look over the wall at the house. On the doorstep of a house is a teddy bear. Moai Statues These statues that originate from Easter Island can be found in Orick. They can be found hidden outside and in the map. Some of these satues are well hidden. One statue can be found behind a dumpster, another one can be found hidden behind a Grim cocoon and there is also one hidden behind a window. Some of the can be found on rooftops. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Co-op mode of Resistance 2, after a Spec Ops unit has activated the Prototype Ammo berserk, if one was to zoom in on the top of the crate, it has a variety of numbers and letters, but also reads "MGS4PWNS." This is a sneaky Easter Egg by the developers and was very cleverly implemented (can be seen in screenshot) it also works in competitive mode when you activate prototype ammo look at the boxes and they are the same as in co op. Easter Eggs There are four actual Easter Eggs that appears on Resistance 2's Competitive mode, in Chicago Orick and Twin falls.One Off Easter Eggs Doo Yuwanta Biscuit In a pre-game release of pictures for Resistance 2, in one of them is the Leviathan in Chicago searching a building, in a building near is a sign that says "Doo Yuwanta Biscuit" which obviously is "Do you want a biscuit". This same sign can also be found twice in online competitive mode in Chicago, in the car park area near Garfield Park and in another car park area to the right of Chicago's cinema's front entrance. Dead bodies In Resistance 2 campaign in Twin Falls and Chicago there are 4 dead bodies that can be found by the player one with a yellow jacket and jeans one with a blue shirt and tan jeans one with a brown jacket and tan jeans and one with a red shirt and overalls the most common body is the one with the yellow jacket and jeans the rarest is the one with the red shirt and overalls the corpses usally appear before, during or after a Grim attack suggesting the corpses were killed by the Grims they only appear in Twin Falls and Chicago but in Cocodrie one of the coprses makes a cameo appearance at the start of the level besides the Fury infested water its the one with the yellow jacked and jeans unlike SRPA corpses they dont carry any intel documents. The reason they are an easter egg is because some of the corpses are well hidden. Grim corpse In Twin Falls there is a Grim corpse with cloths lying on a bed this is the only time in game a grim is seen wearing anything the other grims with clothes on are the ones in the concept art there is also a corpse with a yellow jacket and jeans. Pills or drugs can be seen on the bed aswell . Cinema Adverts In campaign and competitive in Twin Falls thers posters for 2 films: "The Big Kibosh" and "Ransom Scot" there are also names and photos of actors on it. There is also a big poster in Resistance 3 in the trainyard with Noah Grace on it. Miss peacemaker In the Holar Tower level in the trenches one of the crashed planes has a message saying miss peacemaker with a painting of a woman. It can be accessed in campaign and although inaccessible in competitive it can be seen using a Fareye. Jack in the Box The Jack in the Box makes an appearance in Resistance 2 and Resistance 3. In Resistance 2 there is a Jack in the Box hidden behind some crates and in Resistance 3 it appears in Graterford Prison and it is part of a trophy called "One Eyed Jack". The Mysterious Man During the boat level in Resistance 3 a misterious grayed-out character can be seen staring at the boat from behind a window. Frozen Furies In Resistance 3 in New York City Furies can be seen frozen in a lake. Snowman In Resistance 3 a snowman can be seen in New York City. It can be seen in a crashed VTOL. It can be destroyed by shooting at it.Category:Easter Eggs